


Tilaisuus tekee varkaan

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luuliko Sherlock häntä Ireneksi? Mitä se tarkoitti? Eikö kaikki huulipuna ollutkaan irronnut?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilaisuus tekee varkaan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Good An Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571050) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämä ficci on käännös. Kirjoitin alkuperäisen (Too Good An Opportunity) perustuen kuvaan, jossa Sherlockin poskella näkyy haamujälki huulipunapususta, ja syytän ficistä johnlockaantunutta mieltäni — tuntuu pahalta parittaa Sherlock Irenen kanssa :P
> 
> Lainaus [arianedeveren](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/) loistavasta 'A Scandal in Belgravia' -jakson transkriptistä vapaasti suomennettuna:
> 
>  
>
>> JOHN: Kyllä, voit vallan mainiosti. Jos tarvitset apua, olen viereisessä huoneessa.  
> SHERLOCK (sekavasti): Mihin tarvitsisin apua?  
> JOHN: Et mihinkään.  
> (John poistuu sulkien oven perässään.)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...ja tästä alkaa ficci! Kiitokset Yollelle avusta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan._

_Tilaisuus tekee varkaan_ , John mietti hiipiessään takaisin Sherlockin huoneeseen. Kun hän oli nähnyt hailakan huulipunajäljen asuinkumppaninsa poskella, hän oli kiirehtinyt alakertaan _lainaamaan_ rouva Hudsonilta samanväristä huulipunaa. Sherlock ei saisi koskaan tietää, että hänellä oli poskellaan yhden huulipunajäljen sijaan kaksi. Ja vaikka John olikin suhteellisen varma, että jossain vaiheessa Sherlock epäilisi vilunkipeliä, tahra olisi sängyssä piehtaroinnin jälkeen niin sotkuinen, ettei edes Sherlock Holmes voisi selvittää sen alkuperää.

Perustelut olivat heppoiset, mutta yhtä heikoksi oli hapertunut Johnin kärsivällisyyskin. Hän oli yrittänyt hillitä hormoniensa hyrräämistä treffailemalla kymmeniä naisia — tuloksetta. Pikemminkin naisten tapailu oli pahentanut tilannetta! Sherlockin seksuaalinen vetovoima räjäyttäisi Johnin hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Tai vähintäänkin hänen housujensa sauman.

Jos John siis halusi päästä suutelemaan Sherlockia, sen täytyisi tapahtua nyt, kun hänen ihastuksensa kohde koomasi sängyssään tajuamatta mistään mitään. Idean kierous pisteli Johnin omaatuntoa, mutta hän kieltäytyi ajattelemasta seurauksia. Hän oli epätoivoinen. Hän suutelisi siveästi Sherlockin jumalaisia kasvoja; niitä samoja, jotka hän oli uneksinut nuolevansa leuasta hiusrajaan asti useammin kuin kerran. No, ainakin suudelma alkaisi siveänä, mutta ehkäpä se saisi myös Sherlockin syttymään ja johtaisi johonkin muuhun. Kuten oikeaan kielisuudelmaan.

Hienoa. Nyt Johnilla alkoi seistä, mikä vaikeutti liikkumista entisestään.

Sherlock makasi kippuralla möyrittyjen lakanoiden seassa. Hän näytti aivan enkeliltä — tarkemmin sanottuna komealta, kiharatukkaiselta enkeliltä. John nuolaisi huuliaan ja maistoi huulipunan. Hän kumartui lähemmäs. Sherlockin ominaistuoksu tuntui entistä voimakkaampana. Ei sillä, että Sherlock olisi varsinaisesti tuoksahtanut, mutta kun Johnin nenänpää oli enää tuuman päässä kulmikkaasta poskipäästä, nyanssit erottuivat päivänselvästi. Sikäli kun John pystyi nimeämään aistimuksiaan, Sherlock tuoksui saippualta ja partavedeltä ja unelta ja älykkyydeltä. Omalaatuinen mikstuura sai Johnin suun vettymään.

Viimein John painoi huulensa tarkalleen Sherlockin poskella näkyvän punertavan jäljen päälle. Aika pysähtyi. John viivytteli rekisteröiden muistilokeroihinsa kaiken havainnoimansa: tuoksun, lämmön, jopa ihon alla piilevän kovan luuharjanteen, jota vasten hän kuumenevia huuliaan painoi.

John oli Taivaassa. Valitettavasti visiitti jäi lyhyeksi, sillä jo muutaman sekunnin kuluttua Sherlock liikahti unissaan. John hypähti kauemmas ja yritti hieroa huulipunaa pois kasvoiltaan. Ensin Sherlockin ripset värähtivät, sitten luomet avautuivat millin verran raolleen. John perääntyi vieläkin kauemmas koettaen pitää liikkeensä hitaina ja näkymättöminä. Sherlockin silmät kuitenkin avautuivat ammolleen, ja huolimatta niiden huojunnasta hän naulitsi katseensa Johniin.

"Irene?" Sherlock mumisi.

John jähmettyi aloilleen. Luuliko Sherlock häntä Ireneksi? Mitä se tarkoitti? Eikö kaikki huulipuna ollutkaan irronnut? John pyyhkäisi suutaan hihallaan, mutta kankaaseen ei tarttunut mitään.

"Irene, näytät ihan Johnilta", Sherlock sammalsi. Hän yritti nousta ylös, mutta putosi takaisin sängylle. "Halnn... Haluann..."

"Mitä?" John kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hän saattoi vielä ymmärtää, että häntä luultiin Ireneksi, sillä Nainen oli huumannut Sherlockin tarpeeksi sekaisin. Mutta John ei voinut käsittää, miksi Sherlock luuli häntä Ireneksi, vaikka tiedostikin hänen näyttävän omalta itseltään.

"Tule lhemmäs", Sherlock mökelsi, tai pikemminkin kerjäsi, pyristellen samalla polvilleen. "Halnn..."

John astui varovasti lähemmäs yrittäen pitää Sherlockin rauhallisena. "Hyss, kaikki on hyvin. Olen tässä. Mitä oikein haluat?"

"Halnn psun", Sherlock yritti sanoa, mutta ei selvästikään ollut tyytyväinen ulosantiinsa. "Pssn. PSSN!"

"Pusun?" John ehdotti epäröiden.

"Joo, snn", Sherlock nyökkäsi ja tarttui Johnin paitaan vetäen hänet lähemmäs. "Halnn pssata sinua, ksska näytät niiiinhyvältä."

John ei ennättänyt reagoida sanoihin, sillä välittömästi ne sanottuaan Sherlock painoi huulensa Johnin huulia vasten. Hetkeen ei tapahtunut mitään. Sherlock vain suuteli Johnia, kuten ihmiset suutelevat äitejään.

John tirkisti luomiensa raoista. Sherlock pusersi silmiään tiukasti umpeen, ja hänen kulmakarvojensa välissä oli syvä ryppy. Ehkä Sherlock ei tiennyt mitä tehdä? John päätti auttaa, sitähän varten ystävät olivat olemassa, ja hieraisi huulillaan Sherlockin huulia.

" _Oooohhh..._ " Sherlock voihkaisi. Hän livautti kätensä Johnin niskaan ja piteli tätä aloillaan. Ele oli tarpeeton, sillä vaikka Johnin mielessä pyöri tuolla hetkellä miljoonia ajatuksia, yksikään niistä ei liittynyt paikalta poistumiseen.

John hipaisi Sherlockin huulia kielensä kärjellä ansaiten uuden voihkaisun. Hän lipaisi uudelleen, ja tällä kertaa Sherlock raotti huuliaan päästäen Johnin sujauttamaan kielensä niiden välistä.

John ei osannut aavistaakaan, että verkkaiseksi huumatun Sherlockin suuteleminen tuntuisi niin hyvältä, mutta ehkäpä laiskat liikkeet olivatkin syy eivätkä hidaste. Hän oli fantasioinut Sherlockista lukemattomia kertoja, mutta todellisuus oli kuitenkin tarua parempaa: hoikat sormet hyväilemässä hänen niskaansa, lämmin hengitys hönkimässä hänen poskelleen, raukea kieli liukumassa hänen omaansa vasten.

Aivan liian pian Sherlock nojautui taemmas ja veti ahnaasti henkeä. Hän huohotti, mutta niin teki Johnkin. Sherlockin silmäluomet alkoivat lupsahdella, ja hän mötkähti takaisin sängylle.

John tunsi itsensä halvaantuneeksi, mutta hänen oli pakko liikkua. Sherlock uskoi suudelleensa Ireneä, joten oli todennäköisesti hyvä ajatus poistua hinkumasta pedin viereltä siltä varalta, että Sherlock virkoaisi piankin.

 

Tuntia myöhemmin John kiroili itsekseen harjatessaan hampaitaan — vähä vähältä Sherlockin maku hävisi peruuttamattomasti hänen suustaan. Saatuaan asiansa hoidettua hän napautti kylpyhuoneen valon sammuksiin ja tassutteli hiljaa kohti omaa huonettaan. Kun hän ennätti ovelle, hän kuitenkin jähmettyi aloilleen.

Sherlock istui vuoteella ja nosti tuikean katseensa käsistään kuullessaan Johnin saapuvan.

"Ei se ollut Irene Adler. Se olit sinä."

Kyseessä ei ollut kysymys, mutta John nyökkäsi silti. Eipä hänen kannattanut kieltää tapahtunutta, Sherlock selvästi tiesi jo kaiken.

"Mistä tiesit?" hän kysyi epäröiden.

"Sinun huulesi. Ne tuntuivat liian— erilaisilta", Sherlock vastasi tuijottaen Johnia edelleen.

 _Verrattuna mihin_ , John halusi kysyä, mutta ei uskaltanut. Hän vain pusersi sormensa nyrkkiin varautuen pahimpaan. Hänen yllätyksekseen Sherlock ei kuitenkaan noussut ylös saati sitten komentanut häntä lähtemään talosta. Sen sijaan Sherlock taputti sänkyä.

"Tarvitsen nyt sitä apua."

John avasi suunsa ja sulki sen jälleen. Sitten hänen aivonsa hyrähtivät käyntiin. "Apua? Mihin?"

"Pääsemään lähemmäs. Sinua."


End file.
